


Snapshot ~ a ‘Mile marker thirty-six’ story

by Bluespirit



Series: Montana Universe [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the ranch brings snow & snuggling - & a chance for John to regain a little of what he thought he'd lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot ~ a ‘Mile marker thirty-six’ story

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story was written for _'The 2nd Annual McFleece Appreciation Challenge'_. Thanks to the_cephalopod  & Zinnith for organising this wonderful project. There can never be enough fleece!love. *g*  
> 2\. This ficlet takes place after the events of 'Mile marker thirty-six' but can probably stand alone, too.  
> 3\. My grateful thanks to Xanthe for the beta.

John woke slowly, his nose pressed against the soft skin of Rodney's shoulder and the comforter a warm cocoon around them. He stretched out his fingers and stroked the tempting little swell of Rodney's belly under his palm, smiling as Rodney sighed a sleepy, muffled mumble of contentment.

It was still early, pale light just creeping around the edges of the drapes and the call of a solitary cardinal welcoming the sun. They'd got in from Vancouver late last night and pretty much just dropped their stuff and tumbled into bed in an exhausted tangle. Spending the holidays with the Millers had been fun but - "Just one more game, Uncle John. Please!" - kinda tiring.

John eased out from under the covers, reluctant to leave the comfort and warmth but awake enough to want coffee.

"Um, wha?" Rodney yawned, eyes bleary and hair sticking every which way. "Wha's the matter?"

"Nothing," John smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Go back to sleep - I'll bring coffee."

"Coffee?" Rodney's smile was bright, even through the haze of sleep. "I love you!"

John felt his cheeks flush. "I know."

Rodney snorted and burrowed back down, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "'m so not Leia," before starting to snore softly.

John laughed - he knew he was probably smiling like a goof but he didn't care; there was no one to catch him anyway.

He stepped into yesterday's rumpled boxers and headed to the kitchen, getting the coffee going and then walking through into the living room. He shivered a little; the mellow wood was warm under his bare feet but there was a chill to the air and a ghosting of goose bumps was prickling at his shoulders and arms. He stoked up the wood-burner but it would take a while to get going and Rodney's fleece was lying across the back of the sofa, where he'd tossed it the night before, so he shrugged it on. He couldn't believe that Rodney had kept it all these years, it was old and baggy, and pretty faded now, but it was soft against his skin and he grinned as he snuggled down into it; maybe he could understand Rodney keeping it after all.

He dropped down into one of the big armchairs in the window, sinking into the deep cushions, and pulled his legs up, tucking his feet by his side. Outside the sky was starting to brighten from grey to blue as the sun rose over the hills, and everywhere was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The pasture leading down to the river was swathed in white and the trees near the water hung heavy with icy drops. They'd been lucky that old Mister Jennings had got his grandson to plough the track to the ranch or they wouldn't have made it through last night. The forecast was clear for the next few days though and it wasn't like they were exactly planning on doing much sightseeing. This was definitely a 'cuddle up together on the sofa with hot cocoa and make out' kind of vacation. Not that he'd ever actually say those words out loud, but it didn't mean he couldn't put them into practice - and Rodney could be endearingly malleable when it came to good cocoa.

The coffee was beginning to scent the air and John scanned the bookcase next to the chair while he waited for it to finish brewing, smiling as he spotted so many old childhood favourites. There was a big, leather-bound volume wedged right down in the corner and he pulled it from the shelf, grabbing with both hands at the unexpected weight.

It was a photograph album.

He paused for a moment and then opened it up. The first page had a scattering of pictures, all a little yellowed with age. They'd been taken down by the river; he and Dave couldn't have been more than three and four, and they were sitting on a striped blanket with their mom. She was young and pretty and laughing into the camera, her eyes bright with joy and life as the two of them climbed and tumbled around her.

John took a breath and turned the page - there were more pictures obviously taken on that same day. They showed he and Dave giggling and rough-housing with their dad - the shots weren't framed too well and he smiled as he remembered how bad his mom had always been with a camera and the way they all used to kid her about it.

He carried on leafing through, nearly all the pictures were taken at the ranch and he could see himself and Dave growing up as the pages turned; family picnics, fishing trips, riding horses up in the hills - so many memories he thought that he'd lost.

"Hey."

John turned in surprise at Rodney's voice; time had got away from him. "Oh, hey. What are you doing up?"

"Well, somebody promised me coffee," Rodney said sternly, but there was a grin twisting his lips as he brandished two sweetly steaming mugs. "But I got tired of practically dying of thirst and finally had to get up and forage for myself."

"Whoops?" John grinned.

Rodney rolled his eyes and tutted as he set the coffee on the end table but then leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of John's head.

"Sorry, I lost track of time - I found an old photo album."

"Everything okay?" Rodney asked carefully, concern evident in the shift of his shoulders.

A bright spot of warmth flared in John's chest and he smiled. "Yeah, everything's fine, Rodney. It's been good to remember - we had a lot of good times here."

"Oh, that's, well - that's um, good then," Rodney nodded a little awkwardly and John couldn't help it - he just had to grab at his waist and pull him down onto the chair beside him.

Rodney squawked in surprise and ended up sprawled half on top of John's lap. "What the…?"

John just grinned and kissed the outrage away.

"You know, there really isn't enough room for both of us on here," Rodney huffed but settled himself more comfortably at John's side. "And what are you wearing anyway?"

"Your fleece," John said, stretching out his feet and tangling them lazily with Rodney's.

"My fleece?" Rodney grinned, raising an eyebrow. "The one that you declared so ugly that it should - and I quote - 'come with a warning to retinas everywhere'?"

"I was cold," John pouted - just a little - and stroked the worn, soft fabric. "And it's all warm and snuggly - kinda like you."

Rodney didn't say anything but his gaze went a little soft and his smile was happy.

The warmth in John's chest grew and he pointed at the album that had slipped onto the floor. "Want to take a look?"

Rodney's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, um… please. If you don't mind?"

"I want to, Rodney," John said simply and pulled Rodney closer, settling the album between them. "Oh, hey - do you have copies of those pictures Jeannie took of us over the holidays?"

"Um, yes, of course," Rodney said, brow wrinkling in a confused, little frown.

"Good," John said firmly. "'Cus I thought maybe we could put some in the album before we leave." It was time to add some new memories. "What do you think?"

The brilliance of Rodney's smile was answer enough.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
